


Passive Agressive in a Pitched Battle

by roswyrm



Series: A Corpse & Her Cats [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Magic, modern with magic, ooh new characters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-29
Updated: 2018-08-29
Packaged: 2019-07-04 07:42:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15836823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roswyrm/pseuds/roswyrm
Summary: It's not Calille's fault. Itisn't! Bomber might think so, but she's just angry because he doesn't get her wet food.





	Passive Agressive in a Pitched Battle

**Author's Note:**

> ~magic~ and more cats! flo totally knows bomber, just not calille. also, i like all of these cats.

Calille groans, "It's not like I look for trouble!" Bomber sneezes haughtily at him. _"You enjoy befriending trouble when it comes."_ Calille grins guiltily. Bomber, in the form of a cat, can't roll her eyes. Calille can feel in his _soul_ that if she could, she would. Another phantom dashes itself to bits on his bleached Shield. "Please, Bomb? You can lecture me about it later!" She narrows her eyes at him, before descending gracefully. _"I will. At_ great _length."_ His Shield darkens to black. _"For now,"_ his Familiar's eyes do the same, _"let's take care of this."_

Calille grins.

**Author's Note:**

> ty ily ur the best!


End file.
